Republic of New England
The Republic of New England is a small micronation in the English channel between the United Kingdom and the Netherlands, both having small control over it, but is a parliamentary republic. History The Country was founded in a freak accident by a group of british seamen, in 2005. They were Dutch citizens living in England so both crowns claimed control. Instead of going to war the two countries came to an agreement so the countries could have some control and keep the island free. The New England Independence Act of 2008, passed in both countries put the following things in motion: *A free New England with some power from the Dutch and British being represented in the New England House of Lords *A democratically elected New England House of Commons *A higher house, The New England House of Lords, which checks laws and amends them. *A Constitution *Benefits of Britain and Dutch Armies The few people living on the Island were ecstatic. The first thing they would do is set up basic things, like law & order exactly based after Britain's system, police a government, taxation, and since the country already most of that stuff already paid for the country could send benefits like NHS, and other services like social security. Government and politics The countries government was set up in 2008 and elects 13 MP's every year. The government collects and controls mostly everything including tourism which since the country was beautiful mountains and forests the government protects them and makes alot of money. The tax on all citizens is 40% and the government offers NHS, waiting times of 10 weeks, and all other services like social security and senior care. The government when first elected in 2008 set up everything, including an immigration policy which allows 70 Dutch and 70 British citizens every year, 35 world citizens, and 55 EU citizens. The House of Lords is made of many different people, with an unfixed number. As many as seven are appointed by the current government and serve life peers. Ten are hereditary peers two of which are related in a long line to Thomas Rogden. Two are appointed from the Dutch monarch, and another two appointed by the British Monarch. Two are bishops from the Church of England known as "Lords Spirtual", and then finally the country elects one Lord, over the age of 40 serving one 10 year term. All Lords are unpaid. The current government is controlled by the Labour Party of New England. Foreign relations The country has no real relations with countries, but tries to keep up with relations with Britain and the Netherlands. The country has no other relations with other nations but is currently trying to be involved with other micronations. Military The country mainly is guarded by the national guard which is comprised of policemen who also double as army men when needed but has never been needed. It currently has 35 people enrolled. Ten British-English guards, 20 Dutch-English guards and five true English guards. There is 25 soild policemen who don't double as miltary men Economy has two lighthouses.]]The economy is mostly built on farming, small business, and tourism. Tourism makes up 80% of all the money into the government, and since it's regulated and controlled by the government all money goes to it and is protected. The money used is the British Pound since the country is too small to create its own money. Media & Culture Basic Cable provided to all citizens, is made up of news channels from Britain and Amsterdam, including a small news station from Rogdenville. Culture is mainly normal with small British and Dutch parts. The TV stations in New England that the government provides range from a very wide verity, but all in all there is 40 provided stations. The Rogdenville Harbour is a major attraction which not only boosts the economy but is popular in culture in recent years from crossing on ship from Britain to the Netherlands. Category:Micronation